


I Am Broken

by Kcornell1107



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), Midnight Memories - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Implied Relationships, Implied Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Louis-centric, Love, M/M, Music, OT5, Past Child Abuse, Suicide Attempt, teen, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 17,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcornell1107/pseuds/Kcornell1107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my story to tell and I am going to tell it. This story is about a boy, he was so broken before he met the loves of his life. Louis William Tomlinson never was in the right place. He was beaten by his father, bullied at school, hated by his neighbors and he was one of the best acting kids in the school. He was well behaved, got the good grade and never talked back. But, that wasn't good enough for his father. His father would beat him till he was ready to pass out for loss of blood. Louis loved everything about life and never really saw the bad in anyone. But, one day Louis was sent to his mom's house to start at a new school. This is where he meets four other boys... Liam Payne senior football player, valedictorian of his class and dating three other of his teammates, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan, and Harry Styles. Liam is the smartest person in the school, he is sweet and loving. Zayn Malik is the bad boy of the school; his love is for the arts, and he can really sing and his worst habit is smoking. Niall Horan just loves life in general. And, Harry well he's another story the flirt of the boys is the one who brought them all together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Louis

"What you going to do fag?" my bully said spitting on me. Don't worry about me I get this type of thing happening to me every day. No matter where I go something bad happens to me. You might be asking, "what about at home?" well my home life is shit too. I hate life and I hate living how and where I do. I live in the shitty part of town and I live with my abusive dad. My mom calls every weekend and I see her on the holidays. My mom left my dad when I was very young; she told me that when she gets a new house and a better place for her to stay then she would come back for me. But, it's been almost thirteen years and she still hasn't come back. I think she just got a better family where there wasn't a drunk of a husband and a poor excuse of a father.

"Stupid Fag!" the bully said and kicked me in the rib one last time before walking away.

My dad's a teacher at the school and the day after I told him I was gay everyone in school knew. I know that my dad told everyone in the school that I was gay and that I was worthless. My father was talking a bunch of shit coming out of his ass.

This is my depressing story and I will tell you it all from the beginning to the end to where I found the four loves of my life.


	2. Chapter One

Louis

Walking through the halls of this school makes me want to leave this world even more. All I hear is people whispering things about me or people calling out rude remarks to me. I just wish that I would have the courage to finally leave this world but I feel like there is something keeping me here. Oh yeah, my mother. I still remember what my mom said on my birthday that just happened to be last month.

-Flashback-

"Louis!" My mom called out walking into the little cafe down the road from my house. "Mommy!" I said running to my mother that I haven't seen since thanksgiving. "Baby, how are you?" She asked. "Better now that I got to see you." I said still hugging her. "I missed you boo." She whispered in my ear. "I missed you, mommy. How are the girls and Daniel?" I asked. "Getting ready for you to move in." She stated. "What, you mean that Daniel wants me to move in?" I asked. "Boo, we were waiting for you to turn 18. Plus I want to spend one Christmas with my baby." She said. "Mom... I have an unfinished project at school. Can I move in, in a month?" I asked. "Anything for you boo. That just means that we get more time to decorate your room." She said kissing my cheek. "Thank you, mom." I say kissing her cheek. "What color do you want your room painted?" She asked. "Actually mom, would it be alright if I paint the wall myself. I become more in touched with my artistic side." I said. "Can, can I see some of your work?" She asked. I nodded while pulling out my sketchbook which made my song book fall out onto the table and my mom picked it up,

'When the days are cold And the cards all fold And the saints we see Are all made of gold. When your dreams all fail And the ones we hail Are the worst of all And the blood's run stale. I wanna hide the truth.'

Mom read it.

"Baby. What is this?" She asked. "It lyrics to a song I was writing." I said.

"Babe, this is so good. I am going to sigh you up for music." mom says. "Mom, I vantage sing in front of people." I say. "Baby, you can do group projects." She says. "But, I am more of a stay to myself kind of guy." I said. "Well baby I have to go, your sister must be home by now." She says. "Bye mom, love you, see you in a month." I said. "I love you too babe." She says kissing my cheek.  
-Flashback Over-

"Hey, fag!" Ollie yelled. You see Ollie has been my bully since we were in middle school, about fifth grade when I came out to my dad and he told the whole school. That was the day I started getting bullied and abused by my peers and my father. "Yo faggot! I am talking to you." Ollie said. "What do you want?" I asked very quietly. "You to die!" He yelled punching me in the stomach.


	3. Chapter Two

Louis

When I got home from school that day there was a moving truck out front. What the hell is going on? I walked up to the front door where I heard yelling.

"Mark, he is eighteen now and can do as he pleases! He is moving in with me like it was planned months ago." Mom said. "That little fag isn't going anywhere!" Dad said. "Honey I didn't see you there." mom said as she saw me standing in the corner of the living room. "He's staying with me, Jay!" Dad said. "Babe, your eighteen you choice." Mom said to me. "I choose you, mom." I said staring at the floor. "Go pack your bags you faggot!" Dad yelled as I ran into my room and mom followed. "Ok sweetie, the bed and dressers can stay we have a set for you." Mom said. "Thanks, mom." I said hugging her.

After almost two hours of packing all my clothes were in three boxes in the truck my school bag was in the front of mom's car holding my laptop, phone, iPod and my scratch/song book. There was a small box full of old letters from my ex-boyfriend that I packed away. The only reason why we broke up is because Ollie scared him off. There were about seven shoe boxes about three having actual shoes the others holding either CDs DVDs or old photos.

"Ready boo?" Mom said as she set the last box in the truck. "To get out of this screwed up town yes I am." I said. "Let's go then because your sisters haven't seen you since thanksgiving." Mom said as we both started following the moving truck.


	4. Chapter three

Louis

"Girls, I'm home." Mom yelled in the living room where we could hear the t.v. going and giggles all over. "Mom? Is Louis here?" Lottie yelled. "Yes, Lots I am here," I stated as I started walking into the living room. "Boo!" All the girls jumped off of the couch and ran towards me. "We missed you," Fizzy said. "I have only been gone for a few months girls," I said. "Yeah, a lot of long months." The twins said in unison. "Okay girls leave Louis to be so that he can go unpack his things." My step-dad, David, said to the girls. "Thank you so much for letting me move into your beautiful home," I told my step-dad. "Louis William Tomlinson! There will be no thanking him for letting his son move into the house that brings this family together." Mom yelled seeming very upset. "Sorry, mom," I said getting up and giving her a kiss on the head. "Why don't you take him to his room?" David asked mom. "Yeah sure." Mom said grabbing my hand and dragging me up the stairs. "This will be your room." She says stepping into the first room on the right. "Wow!" Was all I could say because it was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. "I know right, I will let you get settled and I will come up in about two or three hours to get you so that we can go out for dinner." Mom says as she started to walk out of the room.

This room is amazing when you first walk in there is a California king sized bed. But, when you walk into the room you see a fifty-inch flat screen TV attached to the wall but under the TV is a beautiful fireplace. Then there was two-night stands and a dresser closer to my bed. I just keep looking around and see a full-length mirror guessing that is on the back of a door I go over forward said mirror and I were right because it was a door. But, I wasn't ready to see what it really was, it was a bathroom, but not just any bathroom a four piece bathroom. There was a tub big enough for six people and it had water jets.

I walk back out into my room and see another door I walk towards it but as I open it Lottie comes running in looking very upset.

"Boo can we talk." She asked. "Sure," I said. "Are you going to leave again because I missed you and mom would cry most nights saying that she was a bad person?" She asked dragging me over to the window seat. "No Lots I will not be leaving anytime soon," I told her cuddling her close to me. "Kids were leaving." Mom yelled.


	5. Chapter Four

Harry

It was date night for me and my boyfriends. Yes, I am dating more than one person, as a matter of fact, I have three other boyfriends, no it doesn't make me a slut because we are all dating each other. My boyfriends are Niall James Horan, Liam James Payne, and Zayn Javadd Malik and we are all together we are not cheating on one another with on of the other boys know we love each other the same amount. But, anyway it was date night and we decided on the only Chinese restaurant in town, not many people like to sit down and eat but the boys and I love this place. We are all sitting at the table by the door our normal spot and Mrs. Deakin walks in with her kids and husband but none of the boys noticed until a mystery boy that is walking with the family sits at the table right diagonal from our table.

"Haz were going to say hi to Mrs. Deakin." Liam and Zayn said getting up from the booth. "Hazza I love you," Niall said cuddling close to me. "I love you too Nialler," I said. "May I get out so I can use the restroom?" Niall said. "Only if I get my kiss!" I said. "You're a shower of cunts," Niall said giving me a kiss then going to the bathroom. "Sorry, I can't stay Has mom needs me," Zayn said. "It's okay Zaynie," I said. "Give me a kiss and where is my Irish fucker," Zayn said. "I kissed him then said, " he's in the bathroom. " "bye Hazza," Zayn said walking to the door. "So Zayn went and Niall is in the restroom looks like I have you to myself," Liam said sitting back down to which I giggled. "So, that boy of Mrs. Deakin's looks kinda pissed at you!" Liam stated. "What's his name anyway?" I asked. "Louis..." Liam said staring at him. "He's kinda cute," Liam said after a few minutes of me eating my chicken. "Yeah, he is," I state


	6. Chapter Five

Louis

That curly haired boy was really something last night. I'm not saying that he wasn't good looking but he did playing with three guy's hearts at once. I mean yeah they were all really good looking but they were all hanging out like they were friends. So, that boy is turning the three friends against each other. I wonder if any of them even know that he is with the other.

"Louis William Tomlinson!" Mom yelled. "I walked into the living room and said, "yes mother?" "Today is your first day of school." Mom said. "Okay let me just go get ready then I will go out for the bus," I told her. "Nonsense BooBear, you do not have to ride the bus." Mom said. "Why?" I asked. "I work at the school as a sociologist." Mom said. "Is that why the guys from yesterday came to talk to you last night?" I asked. "That is right son, they are the school's golden boys along with their boyfriends. The boys that you meet yesterday is Zayn and Liam and there are in a four-way relationship with two others the blonde Niall and that curly haired boy Harry." Mom said grabbing her keys. "I'll be right back," I said running up to my room where I grabbed a blue and white striped shirt, a red pair of skinny jeans and a black pair of Tom's. "Ready boo?" Mom asked as I walked down the stairs. "As ready as I will ever be," I state getting in the car.

On the way to school, I couldn't stop thinking about those boys. Harry especially, he was just so good looking I would never have guessed that he was gay, well I guess the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover goes for him and his looks.'

"We're here boo." Mom says. "Thanks, mom," I said giving her a kiss on the head and got off the car.

And the four boys that have been on my mind were sitting right there by the status talking. Then Harry looked my way I smiled politely and he winked at me.

Now I'm confused...


	7. Chapter Six

Niall

"Who were you winking at Hazza?" I said knowing his flirty demeanor would make him wink at many people I this school, but that is just what he wants people to think, that he's a flirt with no control. we all have our facades that is why were don't really talk many people and that is also why we never have a lot of friends, I have one his name is Josh and Louis has his bestie Eleanor and Harry has Nick but other than that we stay to our self we don't let people in because we were all broken at one point but we saved each other.

how were we broken? you might ask... well i was an orphanage with nothing and nobody always getting bounced from place to place, My Oldest boyfriend Zayn has a different past, his mother left with his sister because she couldn't handle the abuse but then Anna, Harry's mother saved him and took and raised him as one of her own just like she did with me. then there is my middle boyfriend older than me but younger than Zayn, it's Liam, his family was really poor so his parents took and sold it to a pimp to get money and virgin little Liam went for a lot of money too. One day Harry's mother say a 10-year-old boy on the street she knew that she had to help and she did she brought the boy home and took care of him like he was her own. Now Harry is another story, we were all good friends and it was our sophomore year and Liam, Zayn and I were all dating and we loved Harry so very much but he was with this guy named Trevor-Robert and one night I found Harry on the bathroom floor blood sliding down his wrists and pills surrounding him and a note in his hands, I was the only one home so I had to call the ambulance, luckily he was okay and didn't lose enough blood to die but we did find out why he did. I was the first actually, while he was sleeping I read the note,   
Nialler, Li, Zaynie, you three mean more to me than you will ever know, I love you and I can't sit by and look at you guys and say that I don't want to be a part of that. I love you all so much and for so many different reasons, Liam I love you because you sing me to sleep every night and when I get a nightmare you are there to cuddle. Zaynie I love you because under the bad ass bitch façade you care about everyone and I love that you play with my curls when we are watching movies together. Nialler I love so many different things about you from your carefree attitude to your obsession with food I love every little thing about you.

But, you three are not the reason why I want to end it all, Trevor has been forceful with me, he forced me into bed and he hits me all the time too. I can't handle it anymore I want to leave this world.

I will love you all forever,  
Harry Edward Styles ❤

"Niall snap out of it," Liam said as a tear ran down my face. "Nialler what's the matter?" Zayn asked. "Don't ever leave me!" I cry smuggling into Harry's arms. "Never." They whispered


	8. Chapter Seven

Louis

Okay mom told me about it would be easy to find my classes but it really isn't. I'm looking for my choir class. Right now and I can't find it plus I'm more the fifteen minutes late to class and no one was in the hallways at all and I wanted to break down crying.

"Can I help you with something you look so confused?" One of the guys that the curly haired boy was sitting with this morning asked. "Yeah I'm looking for the choir room," I said. "Well you're in luck I was just going to the class, so follow me." He said. "Not to be noise but what is your name?" I asked. "Pardon me, I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself, I am Liam Payne, and who might you be?" He asked, having real good manners. "I am Louis Tomlinson," I stated. "Mrs. Deakin's son?" He asked. "Yep, she's my mother if you don't mind me asking how do you know her?" I asked. "Everyone's broken in their own little ways." He stated stopping outside the room I'm guessing was for the choir. "Good luck, he will make you sing a song so he knows where to place you and who to place you with." He added walking into the room.

I wait a few seconds and put the map of the school along with my schedule into my bag and dig out my song book. I then walk in seeing the four boys sit in the corner close to the door, the blonde was giggling.

"Well, who is this? A new person excited in singing?" The teacher asked. "Yes, sir..." I stated. "Well my name is Mr.Keith but I go by Toby." He stated then I connected the dots. "Toby Keith, the American country singer? I love your song American soldier." I stated. "So you've heard of me?" He asked. "Yes sir, your an amazing country singer. I'm a huge fan." I stated. "Tell me one thing that a fan would know about me." "OK, you were born July eighth, 1961 which if my math skills are as amazing as everyone says that I have that means that would make you fifty-four years old," I stated. "OK, what's my height?" He asked me. "6' 3"," I stated. "Who's my wife?" He asked. "Ms. Tricia Lucus and you guys got married in 1984," I stated. "Hmmm, your very smart about American singers aren't you?" He asks. "Who sang the original song 22?" Toby asked. "Taylor Swift who happens to have won 7 Grammy Awards, 15 American Music Awards, 7 Academy of Country Music Awards, 11 Country Music Association Awards and 12 Billboard Music Awards in her lifetime." I state making the whole class look at me. "Ok lets here you sing a song..."

I walk over to the piano in the corner and started singing one of my songs from my journal.

"You call me up,  
It's like a broken record  
Saying that your heart hurts  
That you never get over him getting over you.  
And you end up crying  
And I end up lying,  
'Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do.

And when the phone call finally ends,  
You say, "Thanks for being a friend,"  
And we're going in circles again and again

[Chorus:]  
I dedicate this song to you,  
The one who never sees the truth,  
That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl.  
Hold you tight straight through the daylight,  
I'm right here. When you gonna realize  
That I'm your cure"

I stopped playing and everyone in the room looked shocked as hell.


	9. Chapter Eight

Liam

I was walking back to class after my counseling session with Mrs. Deakin's, where she asked me how I've felt since our last session. 

"you may go Liam." Mrs. Deakin's said standing up walking me out of her office. "it was nice seeing you Mrs. Deakin's" I said walking down the hall then I saw a cute little guy looking around at each door?

"Can I help you with something you look so confused?" I asked the cute guy. "Yeah I'm looking for the choir room," he said looking up at me and his bright blue eyes I swear you could swim in. "Well you're in luck I was just going to the class, so follow me," I said leading the way to our next class. "Not to be noise but what is your name?" he asked looking shy and cute. "Pardon me, I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself, I am Liam Payne, and who might you be?" I asked having my good manners that Miss. Cox tough me. "I am Louis Tomlinson." He stated. "Mrs. Deakin's son?" I asked. "Yep she's my mother, if you don't mind me asking how do you know her?" he asked looking very curiously. "Everyone's broken in their own little ways," I stated stopping outside the room of our choir class. "Good luck, he will make you sing a song so he knows where to place you and who to place you with," I added at I walked into the room. 

"Ah, Mr. Payne nice of you to grace us with your presents." Toby or Mr. Keith said. "I'm sorry Mr. Keith, I was in the office," I stated sitting down with my group of people, who happened to be my amazing boyfriends, Niall, Zayn and Harry. Harry has the voice of an angel he can hit some really good notes then there's Zayn who can sing some really high notes and then there's Niall, he's really good but he doesn't think he is. I sit down with them and Niall crawls into my lap.

"how were you session baby?" Zayn asked me. "It was ok, I ran into her son, he's going to be in this class."


	10. Chapter Nine

Louis

it was lunch time now and I didn't really know where to sit. so I walked outside and sat under neither a big tree when I saw that Liam and his "friends" were walking this way, I was scared of big crowds but for some reason, they didn't scare me, not one bit I actually felt quite safe with them around. Once they got close to me I understood that this was usually their spot.

So I stood up and started to walk away when I heard Liam ask, "would you like to sit with us Louis, we promise that we don't bit, well unless you're looking for a good time in bed." he winked. to which I blushed mad hard and the blond boy giggled hiding his face in the dark skinned boy's neck. "I wouldn't want to intrude on your usual lunch." I stated trying to walk away but Harry grabbed onto my arm, the one with scars, i tried not to show that it hurt where he was touching, "Louis, we live together and have all the same classes, I would like to know something about someone I don't already know everything about so please come and sit with us?" he asked. "Okay, I'll sit with you as long as you don't keep flirting with me, I have a boyfriend back in my hometown." I lied. "Oh, really tell us about him. " The dark skinned guy told me. "why not introduce yourself to me first," I stated. 

Harry stood up and bowed in front of me, " my name is Harry Edward Styles, I was born Redditch, United Kingdom but raised right here in Holmes Chapel. My star sign is is Aquarius. I used to be in a band called 'White Eskimo'. I have an older sister named Gemma. I can speak french... hmm what else?" he said looking at the others. "he doesn't like mayo..." the blonde added. "He loves Zayn's cheekbones!" Liam added. "When he was ten, he was attacked by a goat!" the dark of the three said laughing to which made Harry pout. "Guys" he cried blushing. 

"My turn!" the blond said standing up. "My name is Niall James Horan, from Mullingar, Ireland but now I live with my amazing boyfriends and Harry's mother, my star sign is Virgo . I can play the guitar and that happens to be the best present that I ever got and of course, it was a gift from the boys. My favorite subject in school is geography besides Music that is." he then sat back down but this time he didn't sit on Zayn's lap he sat on Harry's lap. 

Zayn stood up and spoke next, "My name is Zayn Javadd Malik, I was born in Bradford England, but soon moved in with Harry and his mother for reasons I rather no speak of. My star sign is Capricorn. I love art and a lot of people say I'm really good at drawing and artwork but I love spray painting more than anything. I'm a Muslim..." he then sat back down and looked at Harry with a sad expression. 

Liam was the last to stand up and speak, " My name is Liam James Payne, I grew up believing that I had only one kidney, however on 8th August 2012, the doctor revealed that my damaged kidney has fully healed. I have a fear of spoons.my favorite movies are the Toy Story films. And, I once thought Zayn to swim.." he was then cut off by the bell. 

"well time flies when you're having fun,"I said throwing my trash from lunch away. "hey do you wanna come over later and play Xbox or something?" Liam asked me. "sure if it's alright with all of you and my mother." I stated. "Okay, here text me when you find out if you can," Liam said giving me his number.


	11. Chapter Ten

Louis 

after leaving the boys there I started wondering why they all lived with Harry and his mother. I mean they all get along so well, plus their boyfriends but why say that you live with the for reasons that can't be explained? I was so high up in my own head that I ran into a tall guy with multicolored hair. He was actually kind of hot, okay there was no kinda he was really hot. 

"You must be new here." He said with a smirk. " Yeah I'm new here," I said blushing while looking at the floor. "Hey babe, don't look at the floor, you're pretty when you blush," he stated which made me blush even harder. "Thanks." I whispered "Can I take you out sometime?" he asked. "I don't even know our name..." I stated. "well where are my manners?" he asked himself then added "My name is Michael Clifford. And, I am in your Music class, you have an amazing voice, maybe you could join my friends and I?" He asked. "Maybe," I said with a smirk. "I like you." He stated whispering those three words into my ear to which I hold back a moan, "I like you too." I said. "So, how about it, Dinner tomorrow night on me?" he asked. "Nowhere fancy?" I asked. "Nope, just the diner down the road." He stated. "Okay, it's a date," I said kissing his cheek and then walking away.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Louis 

 

It was the night of our big date and I was so worried the Michael wouldn't like me. I wanted this to work out especially because I couldn't join the boy's foursome relationship. Mikey and I have been talking in school and I found out that music is his life and he loves playing his guitar. The boys and I were also growing closer, I'll still never get used to their consent flirting. 

I was just finishing up my hair when the doorbell rang I opened the door and there was the multicolored hair man that I was developing feelings for waiting for me at the door with a single rose in his hand. 

"Thank you, Mikey," I said taking the rose from him and putting it into a vase of water. "You're welcome Lou." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek, once he pulled back he asked, "Are you ready?" "Yes, I am ready. Where are we going, though?" I asked. "You'll see," Mike said. 

we were in the car for a while just talking and getting to know one another, when we pulled into the parking lot of a bowling alley. 

"Thanks for not taking me somewhere super fancy." I thanked him. "This date is about us getting to know one another," Mikey said taking my hand and pulling me inside, I giggled as we walked in. "Lou?" Harry said looking at me like I was crazy, and maybe I was crazy for falling for all those boys and lying to them about having a guy back home and standing in front of them with my date... oh shit!


	13. Chapter Twelve

Harry

The boys and I were out on our normal bowling day date that we do every other week. It was my turn when Niall spoke up pointing out Michael's car, his ex-boyfriend that just used him, used him for sex before we got together. 

"is that Louis with the fucker?" Niall said pointing to the passenger door that is opening. "it is..." Liam said kinda pissed off for two reasons, one, because Louis said that he was in a relationship with a guy back in his hometown, and two because we have all talked about and if he was to become single than we were going to ask him out. They just walked in and paid for their games as well as each grabbed the ball they were both going to share. I walked over to them "Lou?" I said looking at him like he was crazy. "He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Hi harry," 'What no Hazza' i thought as he said hi very awkwardly. "Harry Styles, I didn't know you knew my boyfriend," Michael said with a smirk on his face that I would just like to punch off. "Boyfriend!" Niall said in disappointment and regret. "I thought you had a boyfriend back home!" I said really fucking pissed right now. "I lied to get people off of my back, I didn't want to tell everyone how shitty my life was back home where I couldn't even go to the store without being jumped by my bullies," Louis said as tears streamed down his face. "Louis Tomlinson, My boyfriends and I care about you, we want you to have the world but you lied to use and that hurts," Liam said walking over to him very pissed off. "Li, he isn't worth it. Let's go home." Zayn said after he put our balls up, put our shoes on the front counter and gave each of us our coats. "Louis, stay away from us if you're going to put us through hell. we can't deal with it anymore." Niall said as a tear streamed down his face. "Niall..." Louis said trying to step forward to Niall who only took a step away from Louis "Sorry Louis but I can't get hurt because of him gain." Then my boyfriends all turned their backs on Louis and walked out the door. "Harry," Louis said looking at me as more tears built in his eyes. "No, Louis you lied to us even though you knew how much I was falling for you. You knew that I liked you, the constant flirting meant everything to me but obviously, it meant nothing to you. " I then walked away. 

Niall

We were in the car on the way home, I was crying really bad because of all the memories I have from being with Michael. He was my first real boyfriend, he was nice in the beginning, very nice and sweet but when month two hit he started hitting me. He would always find something wrong with me that would give him the reason to hit me. The last day I saw him we were making out on the footie field right after school, he was trying to take thing further but I wouldn't let him he told me that it was no use in trying and that he always got what he wanted, and that night he did.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Louis 

It's been almost a week since I last had a conversation with the boys. they've been ignoring me all week long and today is the last home game for the footie team this season. The worst thing is that they are playing my homeschool. they are playing against the guys that beat me and made me want to end it all. 

It's the last class of the day before the game will start. All the player got to get out of class early so none of the boys were in the class with me. I asked to be excused and walk out of the room to only see the guys that beat me hanging out with Michael... 

"Louis, these are my friends," Michael said walking towards me with my bullies walking right behind him with a smirk on his face. "Come on Lou, we miss our little punching bag." Stan, the leader of the boys, say. 

I run, I just keep running and don't look back until I got to the roof. I walk over to the side of the roof and see the boys practicing. I then hear my bullies laughing right behind me. 

"Louis you're going to die today!" Someone says before hitting me and sitting me on the ledge of the roof. I am only able to watch as Michael walks over to my bag and start texting people. 

"To Hazza, I am so sorry for all that I've done to you. I just want to die." Michael said as he hit the send button. "Please don't," I said as a tear falls down my face. "To Zayn, I am sorry I didn't know what to do. I'm scared." He said sending it to Zayn. "Please kill me, but don't hurt the boy," I said full on crying. "To Niall, I going to end it. I'm sorry for hurting you." He said sending the message to Niall. "Please, I love them." "Send Liam a message before you die then." Stan says handing me my phone, "read what you send" "To Liam, Liam there is nothing you could have done or say. I messed up. You guys showed me what it felt to be normal for a while and it scared me so I lied. I love guys. Keep Hazza and Nialler safe for me. I wasn't meant to stay but thank you for fixing me for a while. I love you Liam James Payne and I am so sorry for letting my demons out." I said as I hit send. 

Then I secretly sent a message before they noticed that I was done, 'they're gonna kill me I'm on the roof of the school. Don't come keep the others safe. I love you all' after I knew it sent it to each of the guys, I deleted it and sat there with tears in my eyes.

Liam 

The guys and I were getting ready for tonight, we haven't been close to each other since Michael and Louis showed up to the bowling ally. We're still together but we are constantly trapped in our own past and thoughts of the future. 

I hear Harry's phone go off, then Zayn's, then Niall's and finally mine. we all read each message and became super scared. 

"Um guys, look at the spelling difference of Louis messages of yours than mine," I said showing my phone. "What does he mean by keeping me and Harry safe?" Niall asked and as I was about to answer each of our phones when off with the same message,

They're gonna kill me I'm on the roof of the school. Don't come keep the others safe. I love you all. 

We then hear a teammate scream, "there is someone trying to commit suicide on top of the roof of the school" we all looked and the boys went pale...

Louis


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Niall 

Its been a month since the incident. Liam is considered a hero, he save Louis. If it would have been seconds later Louis would have slipped off of the roof and fallen to his death. After someone on our team yelled that there was someone trying to commit suicide. 

Flashback 

Liam's phone went of and he read out loud, "They're gonna kill me I'm on the roof of the school. Don't come keep the others safe. I love you all."We then hear a team mate scream, "there is someone trying to commit suicide on top of the roof of the school" we all looked and everyone but Liam went pale it's Louis, Louis is trying to commit suicide, why? Why does he want to keep hurt us. Does he not love us? As I keep asking myself questions I see Liam running to the school and the others follow him. Liam turned around whispering something in Zayn's ear and ran off while Zayn was pulling me away from the building and set both Harry and I into the grass holding us not letting us go. 

Liam's Flashback

After whispering to Zayn that I love him and that I need him to take and make sure the boys are safe I run up the back stairs and get to the second floor of the school then I see the door to the roof and run up the stairs as i open the door I see a pill bottle, a gun, Louis phone and Louis about to fall off of the roof of the building. I run and grab Louis hand just in time. 

"I'm not going to lose you love." I say pulling Louis up because he weighs less then s feather. "Liam?" he question asking dopey... then I realize she most have taken the pills, I take off my jersey seeing that Louis was very cold and put it on him. Then I'm being pulled away by paramedics and police. 

The police picked up the hand gun pill bottle and Louis phone and stuck them in different evidence bags. 

But the minute i hear, "Were losing him." from one of the paramedics i break down crying. "Louis I love you and you need to come out of this so that the boys and I can fix you properly." I said crying as the paramedics take Louis body down the stairs and put him in the ambulance, "we cant let you in the ambulance while hes this unstable but we are taking him to the nearest hospital." the paramedic spoke fast. 

Present

The boys and I have been camping out in Louis hospital room since the day he went into the coma. 

"Hello boys." Louis nurse Mira said checking Louis heart rate and blood pressure and making sure everything is at where it was meant to be at. "Hi Mira, how are you today?" Harry asked as I just sit in the chair closest to the bed holding on to Louis hand. "I'm good." she said as she started walking out the door. "Oh, and boys the police want to talk to you." she said as two police officers walk into Louis room. "Boys we have some noise on Louis Tomlinson's case." The taller police officer said. "Ok." Zayn says as the rest of us just keep our eyes on the police officers, "Louis was forced to take the bottle of pills, his finger prints are not on the bottle." the shorter police officer said. "So that means the case goes from suicide attempt to attempt of murder?" Harry asked. "It will all depend on how Louis come out of this hospital." the police officer said making me confused. "what do you mean?" I asked. "Niall, it means that if he makes it out of the hospital alive then it would be considered attempted murder but if he passes away, because of what has happened to him then it will be considered murder in the second degree." the police officer said and I started yelling at them, "Louis is strong and he will make it out of this alive i know he will so you can just leave!" 

And just like that his heart beat picked up then flat lined...


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Louis

I was back on the roof but i wasn't me, I was watching everything that happened. I watch Liam grab me just before i was about to fall. just before I passed out I heard him tell me that he wanted to take me out on dates. I was in the room every moment of the month that I was in the hospital. I was with them, I never left there side just like they never left mine. 

Each day one of the boys would stay with me well the others went o school then on weekends they would all stay with me, going against what my nurse said. The boys would talk to me but they didnt know that I could hear and under stand what they were saying. 

"Louis we need you." Harry would say.

"Come back to us." Niall would say. 

"I'll take you on a date" Liam would say 

but then there was Zayn, maybe he was the one who needed the most protecting, because when he was the only on here he would cry into my lifeless chest, and beg me to come back. He wouldn't eat or even sleep he would just cry into my chest but if the others where here he would sit in the corner of the room and just watch everything happen. He still wouldn't eat or even talk and got do I miss that Bradford accent. 

"Louis we most go." The angel said to me. "where are we going?" I asked. "I am going to show you a glimpse of the future with you here and with you gone." The little angel said to me. "Okay." I said and then there was a flash. "This is the future without you in there life." she said and I watched. 

Liam and Niall were sitting on the couch with Harry on there lap. Harry was crying and it was the saddest thing I have ever seen. Liam and Niall were dressed in very nice clothes and harry was refusing to get dressed. 'where is Zayn' I thought to myself. 

"Come on Hazza, Zayn maybe gone but he is with Louis. Zayn is protecting our little Lou in heaven." Liam said kissing Harry's head. then in a moment the picture changed and they were at a crematory, Harry's mother was holding on to him for dear life while he cried his eyes out and the pricier began to speak, "Zayn Javadd Malik fell in love with Harry, Niall, Liam and an angel named Louis. Zayn knew that the boys would protect one another but who was protecting Louis? No one, so he had to. In his mind he had to protect the loves of his life and the included Louis." Then Liam walked up to the podium and started talking, "Zayn didn't tell any of us how he felt about Louis death until the day he ended it. He left a note," he stated pulling out a piece of paper and started reading it, "My loves, I don't know what to say. All I know is that I feel like i contently drowning in a life where I lost someone that I never got to express my feelings for, I never got to show him how much he truly meant to me. I never got to take him on a date and I never told him I loved him. I left, not because I was unhappy but because I lost my love." 

The picture than changed and the angel stated, "this is what it will be like if you stay." 

I say a picture of Stan beating my mother and a man doing unspeakable things to me right in front of the boys. the picture changes and its me in a hospital bed again but this time I am holding a baby. 

"what does this mean?" i asked. "tell me what you thing it means?" the angel asked. "a i able to become pregnant?" i asked and she only nodded. 

i was deep in thought when the angel stated, "you must now choice but if you choice to go back you must go through the test of life, love and sacrifice." the angel stated.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Louis 

 

today is the day that the angels test me, there going to test me on trust, loyalty, love, sacrifice, and music. 

"The first test is trust. You must trust the only people that you have ever been scared to trust." The little angel states and then I am sitting in a cafe with my mother. "Mom?" I asked. "honey, what has been going on since I left you." She asked tearing up. I then realized I never really trusted my mom by telling her the truth about what was going on with dad and Stan and everyone else. "Mommy." I said as a tear ran down my face. "Honey its ok." mom said. "Mom, dad isn't the guy that he used to be, he is worst. He has been abusing me ever since the day you left me. He got a job as the PE teacher at the school and got all the kids there to harass me. He would even sell my body to other teachers so that he got his drugs and or alcohol for that day." I said crying. Test 1 (Trust) Passed

"Good job Louis, now on the the second test, you must show your loyalty." The angel said and then came a picture of Niall being used as a punching bag. I jumped up and ran to Niall but they faceless men grabbed me and made me watch him get a beating. "Stop, don't touch him. Stop I'll be your punching bag." The let Niall go after they hear me say that and start beating me as the boys watch helplessly. Test 2 (Loyalty) Passed 

 

Harry 

It was a beautiful day today and there was this gut feeling that I was getting that there was something going on today. I had a feeling that something major was going to happen. For the first time since Louis was put into the hospital we were talked into going home and showering as well as having a nice cooked meal. Louis mother told us that f we didn't then she would get security to come and get us and after that we wouldn't be able the come back to visit. 

"Do you guys have a feeling that something is going to happen today." Zayn asked, ah finally being able to hear my little Bradford bad boi's voice made me feel so much better. "I feel like something life changing will happen today." Liam said and I couldn't agree more. 

Jay talked us all into going to school today and of chores there was Micheal hanging out with the new kids, Stan, Ashton, Luke and Calum. They were all laughing and I walked over to Micheal. 

"Hey Micheal how's your boyfriend doing?" I asked. "What boyfriend?" He said with a sly grin on his face. "Louis... Louis fucking William Tomlinson. You know they boy who mysteriously is in the hospital in a coma because of pills that he never had to take and a gun which he hates guns so..." I went on. "Listen Styles I was only with that fag because I wanted a piece of ass. But, because of you I didn't get it." He said with a sly grin. "fuck you." I said jumping onto his back and dragged him down to the ground and a major fight broke out, Micheal's friends where trying to get to me but my boxer, soccer star boyfriend stepped in front on them and with one hit they were all out like a light. Zayn was calming down Niall and Liam finally got to me to pull me off of the ass who is screwing with my loves once again. 

__________________________________________

Hello everyone, 

I hope you are like the last few updates. I have total fallen in love with writing this story. Can I have a few comments left in the bottom on how your liking it. I really hope that you all like it. 

Love you, 

Kcornell1107


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Zayn   
We finally got to the hospital and Louis mother looks shaken. She looks like she just saw a ghost. "what's wrong Mrs. Poulston" Liam asked. "they want to take him off of the machines and see what happens. They say that it is getting too risky keeping him on all of them machines and that if we keep him on them any longer it may worsen his condition." Jay said, now I understand why she's crying. She crying because they want her to choice between taken him off of the machines and having his heart go on it's on and because of the pills that he consumed when he was on the roof his heart isn't in good condition or keeping him on the machines and letting it demolish his body from the inside out. I walk over to her and kiss her on the forehead. "Mrs. Poulston..." I started but was cut off, "Jay honey, call me Jay." "Jay, we understand. And, if you decide to take him off, and he passes then we are going to be here for you and your family." I finished. "thank you, boys." She said as we all got into a group hug.   
Louis   
And now we are onto our third test, we are moving onto the love test. I walk into the portal like thing that leads me in front of the boys who are fighting. "You know what Louis were not going to be able to do this anymore you have to choice one of us," Liam said. "I will not choose between you guys, it's either all of you or none of you, I am not choosing because I love all of you equally." I state then continue, "Harry was the first of you I feel in love with but he was the reason, I met all of you guys and I ended up falling in love with all of you." Test 3 (Love) Passed


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Louis  
"Enough with the testing shit... My boys need me and I am sick and tired of going into a dream world where I see what is meant to be them and really it turns out it isn't anything like them. I want my boys now. I have a feeling that something big is about to happen and I need to get out of here right now." I said to the angel. "Very good Mr. Tomlinson." the high angel said coming over to us. "They are just about to take you off of your machines, and they haven't put the medicine into your blood stream yet so they are hoping you will wake up." The angel that was helping me through the test said.   
I then heard a voice, a voice that I've heard so many times but never really got to appreciate. Zayn...  
"Louis if there is any way hope will bring you to me, then I will fight for you. I will love and protect you forever. But, if you die today I will be going with you. Yes the boys are my loves, but I feel like I need to protect you the most." Zayn said. "Fight for me Zayn." I whispered and looked at the angels nodding, I closed my eyes and felt the machines coming back into focus. Then I hear,   
"Were losing him." Because I couldn't breath.   
Niall  
We all got time to speak with Louis, Zayn was in there right now, he is the last person. I went in there before him and gave him a promise ring that looks like the one that the boys all have. After some time we are all sitting in Louis hospital room with all of his family while they are taking Louis machines and wires off of him. All of a sudden his heart monitor started picking up extremely and the doctor that was taking the machines off of him screamed, "were losing him." while the nurses pushed us and Louis family out of the room.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

"Were losing him." Test 4 (Sacrifice) Passed

Louis

"You were fighting to go back to your boys and you got the courage to learn to trust the people around you, you learned to protect and save the ones you love and you sacrificed your time to wake up so that you could be with your boys quicker. No, you are not dead. Talking back to me was your final test because you sacrificed being able to become an angel to stay somewhere where you never wanted to be until you met those four boys, Louis all the angels here are proud of you and will be guiding you on your life journey." then angel said but then another voice was heard over top of his and I was finally being pulled back to reality. "Lou, please honey. I love you and I know that I wasn't there for you for all the time that your father put you through hell but I will be here for you for the rest of my life." I hear my mother say. 

My mother, the woman that I wished would always come back and protect me did something so much more, she brought me to a place where I was shown love. 

"Look!" one of the boys yelled and everyone gasped seeing that my heart started beating at a normal beat once again. I then opened my life to see a doctor looking at me, "you have a wonderful family out there Mr. Tomlinson." He stated. I looked up and see my mother who happens to be pregnant?? As well as my sisters, my step dad, and the boys who all had tears running down there face, "Hi" I mumbled.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Niall

His heart beat started to go back to a normal pace and then the doctor said something in his direction and next thing I know Louis is looking at us and says, "Hi." to which I ran to him as tears ran down my face. I as well as the other boys jumped onto his bed as he giggled. "Louis..." Jay said walking up to her son. "Mommy, your pregnant?" Louis asked. "Yes, boo. I am and there's twins. One boy and another little girl." Jay stated. "How long was I out?" Louis asked looking around the room and cuddled into Harry's side. "Well the day you showed up to the hospital was when I found out, and I was two months along and now i'm going on to six months boo." Jay stated. "I've been out of it for four months?" Louis asked shocked. "Yes you have." Zayn said snuggling into Louis chest. 

A few hours went by with my family and the boys keeping me company, but then the police were in my room. "I'm sorry to interrupt. Mr. Tomlinson, I know that you just woke up but we need to know what happened so that it doesn't happen again." The police officer stated. "I didn't try to end my life if that's what anyone in this room thinks." Louis stated acting kind of made about the police being there. "Mr. Tomlinson, we know that you were forced. We just need the details and who tried to hurt you." The police officer said. "I don't wanna talk." Louis said as a tear ran down his face. "why don't you give him until tomorrow and let us talk to him." Zayn said quietly. "Ok, but we will need you at the station before noon if we are to arrest the people that did this to him." the police officer said then walked out the door. 

"Thank you guys." Louis whispered. "What are you thanking us for Lou?" Harry asked kissing his head. "For loving me when you know that I'm broken." Louis stated. "Louis, Everyone's broken in there own little way." Liam said giving me a grin, I know that I've heard that before but... The first day of school when we met in the hall. "Liam thank you. You saved me, you all have. Liam I know you were the one to catch me before I fell off of the roof. Thank you. The future would have been hard for you with out Zayn and I." Louis said and we all looked confused, well besides Zayn. 

"Zayn, what is Louis talking about?" I asked walking up to him.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

Zayn

How did he know that I was going to end it all if he ended up passing away? Did he really end up hearing me? Or, did he just know? I was so deep into my own thoughts that I didn't even realize the boys calling my name.

"Zayn, please don't make me ask you again. Is it true?" Liam asked. "Yes, it is," I said looking Louis right in the eyes.

Louis motioned me over but I didn't move so he pulled his Iv out and got up and stumbled over to me and sat in my lap.

"Zayn, I understand that you want to protect me from everything in life and death but I never want to see any of my boys get hurt. you all mean the absolute most to me in this world behind my mother and sisters. I never want any of you to do anything like that." Louis said then I finally catch on to what he said and asked, "Your boys?" "Yes, Zayn, you and all the others are my boys. I have loved you all since the day we talked under the tree on my first day. I fell in love with the flirt boy, Harry Edward Styles, I fell in love with Boy Boi Zayn Javadd Malik, I fell in love with Star capital Liam James Payne, and I feel in love with my music loving leprechaun Niall James Horan." Louis said looking all around the room at each of us. "We fell in love with you too Lou." Harry said. "Yeah, at first I thought you were going to take my Hazza, away from us but then I realized that fell in love with you just as much as he did then I realized that we all fell in love with you over time." Niall said.

there was then a knock on the door and the doctor walked in along with my mother and another woman that I never met before.

"Hi, mum." Harry said looking at the woman that I never saw before. "Mr. Tomlinson, you are being discharged right now but as I told your mother in the hall you are on watch for the next month and a half you must have someone with you at all times. it is only a precaution in case the incident was something you wanted to happen and based on the police evidence I wouldn't want to be left alone if I was you." the doctor said having my mom sign my release papers.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked his mother. "Boys before we leave I would like for you all to sit down," Jay said and we all did as she asked. "Honey, your aunt is very sick and you know how she's been on deaths road the last few months well I will be going to take care of her, But, as the doctor said, you need someone in the house with you at all times. I called Anna and we talked and she doesn't mind if you spend the time that I'm gone at hers with the boys. I figured that it meant that you got to spend time with the boys and you would be able to get to know them a little better." Jay said and we all looked over at Anne. "Boys, I would love to get to know my new soon to be son-in-law." Anne said making Jay laugh.

Louis

my mom left last night and my sisters are staying with my step dad but I am really grateful that my mom is letting me stay over at Ms. Cox's house so that I can get to know the boys better. I am in the back of her Mini-van at the moment cuddled into Harry's side. shivered and Liam asked if I was cold, and I was I only nodded my head and Liam pulled his Footie jacket out for the back and put it on me and I will admit it was so warm.

We finally pulled up to a huge house and I was beautiful. Liam grabbed my bag that had my school stuff in, and Harry grabbed my duffle bag that has my clothes, and teddy in it. Niall carried my medicine bag, they gave me pain killers because before Liam could pull me up I hit my head on the side of the building. Zayn was carrying me and I was snuggled into his side and I was tired as all hell. I felt like I was placed on something soft and a blanket was thrown over the top of me. I then felt each of the boys peck me on the side of the head before I passed out.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

Louis

It's been a few days since I started living with Anne and the boys, I haven't gone back to school yet. I really didn't feel up to it until today. I knew that I had to overcome my fears of seeing those boys again. They can't hurt me anymore than I already am. I know the boys already left, they had early practice for sectionals. So, I was going to surprise them by walking into music today and singing a song that I was meant to sing the day the incident happened. But, at the time I didn't have a song, I didn't have the inspiration. but now I do, I have the boys as inspiration and I have Anne and my mother and sisters and my step dad. I have everything so I am going to sing a song that is really personal to me. 

I was getting ready but I wanted to feel safe today so I put on my bright red skinny jeans, my stripped t-shirt some suspenders and Liam's Footie Jacket that I still haven't given back to him, number 7, my lucky number. I walked into the kitchen and saw Anne drinking coffee so I walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, she's like a second mother to me now so...

"Louis, what are you doing all dressed up?" Anne asked. "I can't hide out forever Anne, I need to face the music and get back into the world. Yes, something bad happened to me but I am not going to let that make me afraid to live my life to the fullest." I said. "You are such an amazing kid Louis and I know that the boys will be so surprised to see you today." she started pulling me into a hug, then added, "Come on I'll drive you. I grabbed my bag making sure that it had my song book in it and left for school. 

Liam

Practice was so freaking stupid and pointless today. The boys and I were sitting under the tree waiting for the bell to ring so that we could go into the music room. Once it did ring Mr. Keith asked us how Louis was and we told him that he was still scared to come back. 

After Mr. Keith took the role and started talking about how a lady from a record label was going to be coming to performance night there was a knock on the door and the principle was standing there asking to see Mr. Keith in the hall for a second. 

"Work on your end of the year project class." Mr. Keith said before walking out. "what do you think that is all about?" I asked "Maybe, he's getting replaced." Harry said. "I highly doubt that, Mr. Keith brings in so many record labels that it actually brings money into the school. Mr. Keith then walks back in and says, "we have a little treat today. Please welcome my favorite student, Louis Tomlinson." Mr. Keith was pointing at the door where none other then Louis walks through the door with his head held high. "Good morning Mr. Keith. I know that my singles song was due weeks ago to be performed but I was wondering if you would let me perform it now because the song I wrote and want to sing comes from a place that I never knew that I had." Louis said talking to Mr. Keith. "Go right ahead, son." Mr. Keith said letting Louis take the staging area.

As Louis getting up on the staging area I can see that he is wearing my Footie jacket that I gave him the day that he started staying with us. He started singing, 

Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)  
And it's been two years I miss my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones  
Still believe  
Yeah, I still believe

And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

A lot of fight left in me

Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me

By the last note the boys and I were tearing up and Louis also had tears running down his face.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

Louis

Once I finished my song I stood up and took a bow. I could see the boys in the back of the room each of them had tears in their eyes. 

"Very good Mr. Tomlinson. And, may I ask where you got the inspiration for that song?" Mr. Keith asked me. "When I was on that roof I had to make decisions, I could have either left this world or I could have fought for what I have," I stated looking at Mr. Keith giving him the only answer I had the truth. "Mr. Tomlinson, something in you woke up with you. Use it to create amazing music, You will be in the Spring show in a month. You will be performing in front of major record companies and I have a great feeling that someone is going to sign you." Mr. Keith said turning back to the class. "Ok, now onto this week's projects, group project. You are to come up with a song to perform next Wednesday. No swear words, use of violence, drugs, alcohol or anything that is not school appropriate. You may start now." Mr. Keith said. 

As I was going to take my seat in the back of the room right next to Zayn a bunch of people came up to me and asked if I wanted to be their partners. I politely declined and kept on walking and instead of sitting in my chair I was pulled into Harry's lap and got a kiss on the cheek from each of the boys which made me blush and they all chuckled. 

"So, Mr. Tomlinson, would you do us the honor and become part of our group project," Liam asked. "I don't know... I would have to check my calendar." I joked pulling out my planner looking through it for the next few weeks, then I added, "I'm sorry boys, I am booked until My birthday, December 24th." Niall full on laughs but Harry whispered in my ear, "are you all booked. I mean I was going to ask you out on a date." "Hmmm.... maybe I wouldn't be booked if a certain person asked me a question like that," I stated. "Would you Mr. Louis WIlliam Tomlinson, like to esscort me as well as my boyfriends on a date this friday night?" Harry asked getting down on one knee holding my hand. "I would be honored." I say giggling.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

Louis

the day was finally over with and the boys and I were on our ways to our locker when I was stopped by none other than Micheal, well Michael and his group of guys that made me hate my life for so long. 

"Louis babe, I haven't seen you in a long time," Michael said pulling me into him and before I know it he was kissing me and I saw the boys out of the corner of my eyes, I try pulling back but it was no use. "Let go of him, Micheal." Harry growled. "what's the matter Styles? Don't want your little slut kissing other guys? you know he kissed me right?" Michael said lying to the guys. "Lies!" I said pushing far away from him and the boys look at me with regret in their eyes. "Why would you want to be with someone who doesn't give a fuck about you!" Liam yelled and everyone that was still in the hall. "I care about Louis," Micheal says smirking while looking at me. "Then where were you while he was in the hospital because we never saw you. we were the ones always there not you." Zayn stated. "Whats his favorite color?" Liam asked. "What's his favorite song?" Naill asked. "What's his mother's name?" Harry asked all looking at him. He stated, "I don't need to know any of those things to care about my boyfriend." Micheal stated to which I was pulled out of my silence. 

"I am not your boyfriend. You put me through hell. you almost made me lose my life. you and your so called friends. they have your fingerprints on the gun and my phone so they know you were on the roof wth me they're just for me to make a statement which means that all I have to do is go to the police station and tell them what happened that day. You will be charged for the attempt of murder as well as assault." I say very pissed off. 

Liam

All I saw was black after what I heard Louis say about it being Micheals fault. I punched him while he was getting yelled at and by Louis last word I ended up throwing a punch. When colors finally came into my sight I saw blood on my hand Louis on the floor getting kick and Niall and Harry on the floor knocked out. Micheals friend had Zayn by the shirt and all I heard was Louis' pleds and crys to leave Zayn alone...


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

Louis

I felt the pain of them kicking and hitting me and a bunch of other things. But, the physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional pain that I was feeling because they were hurting Zayn. I was begging them to leave Zayn alone. the kicks finally stopped and Michael, Stan, Ashton, Calum, and Luke were all standing in front of Zayn teasing him with someone's pocket knife, dragging it across Zayn's skin very lightly, not enough to penetrate the skin but pretty damn close to it. 

I felt something inside of me shine like never before, "this is my fight song..." I finally go to my feet and held my head high, I cleared my throat and Stan turned around looking at me with a grin on his face. 

"Ah, fag boy finally up?" he asked coming at me. He went to punch me but I grabbed his fist and squeezed until I heard a breaking sound. "Get away from my boyfriend. Leave them alone!" I said walking over to the boys tormenting Zayn, I punched Michael in the face, kicked Ashton in the dick and got a hold of the pocket knife and put it in Lukes' leg. I then looked at Calum, my ex-best friend with curiosity. 

"I am so sorry Louis, After the death of mom and dad left us with my grandmother I just drifted to the wrong crowd," Calum said running off. 

I walk over to see if Zayn was ok and I see that there were no marks on my boy. "Louis..." Zayn whispered. "Yes, Zaynie," I said running my hand through his hair. "You called me your boyfriend." He said with a smile on his face. "I want to be with you guys. I was going to ask you after our date if I could be apart of your guy's relationship." I told him seeing police officers and paramedics around us. 

"May I ask for a statement from you Mr. Tomlinson." An officer asked. "Actually, I would like to go to the station and give you the information about my "attempt" at suicide," I stated and got into the back of the cop car after seeing Liam, Niall, and Harry off to the hospital with Zayn riding along.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

Liam

It has been a week since the incident at school and Louis gave his testament. We have a court date set for a month from now where Louis will have to go in front of a jury and tell them what happened and they have his phone and clothes from that day in evidence. Today is the day of our date and the boys and I have come together to think of the perfect date set up for Louis. He is still staying with us in Anne's house and it is amazing getting to see him and being able to snuggle with him on the couch watching movies every night.

"Mom. Were going to set up the date for tonight. Louis is still sleeping. Give him this note for me." Harry said giving him a folded up pink piece of paper. "Okay boys." Anne said giving each of us a kiss on the cheek as we each walked out the front door.

Louis

I walked up and looked at my alarm clock to see a sticky note on the clock. I sat up and grabbed the sticky note.

Boo, The boys and I are on our way to set up our date for tonight. Go through today like you would any other day and we will see you after school. With Kisses, Hazza

I then stick it in the drawer and get up to go to the closet that is on the other side of the room, but when I open the door there was another stick note on the inside.

Lou, We already have an outfit picked out for you. Its in the bathroom, Go take a shower and sing while washing your hair like you always do. And, like we love. With Love, Liam

I go into the bathroom and stripped off my pj's and got in the shower and like the note said I sang to the top of my lungs while washing my hair and when I got out of the shower I get dress and open the cabinet that holds my medication, but when I pulled down the orange bottle I saw another pink sticky note on top of the bottle.

Love, These pills help make you happy and less depressed and scared. Well you are our Happy pill. you mean the world to us and we will show you just how much. Go to the kitchen and eat the pancakes in the microwave, Hazza made them. All the happy smile, Zayn

I did as the note told me to do, I go down and get the warm pancakes out of the microwave and sit at the breakfast bar with my song book and look through the drawings that I've been working on since Ive been staying here. I drew a picture of each of the guys, Separately. (Picture above is the drawings) I then go to look at the song that the boys and I were working on in another note book, and I found yet another sticky note stuck in the pocket.

When are you ever going to stop, eating and writing at the same time? Time for school Honey. Get your stuff ready and ask Anne for a ride, Best Hugs, Niall.

I put both my books and my sketchbook into my bag before I find Anne by the front door waiting to take me to school like normal. I walked out to the car to find yet another sticky note.

there are going to be fewer of these notes by the time you get to school babe. But, that doesn't mean we don't care. now put in the cd right beside you and jam out to it. Ed Sheeran is always the best. <3, US.

I scrabbled to put in the cd into the system so that I can here the voice that is Ed. I was singing to the top of my lungs listening to Ed. Anne pulled up to the school and I went to get out of the car but Anne stopped me.

"Louis. She said grabbing onto my arm and I stopped trying to get out of the car and looked back at her. "Yes Anne?" I asked sitting back in the seat of the car listening to what she is about to say to me. "I know the boys care about you so deeply. And, I don't want them getting hurt so please tell me right now if you have bad intentions with my boys." Anne stated which made me feel like a really bad person. "Anne, I was broken before I moved here. My dad hated me because I was gay, everyone at school harassed me and would wish me death but when I moved in with my mom I knew that something good was going to come out of it. Harry was the one to first talk to me and at first I was intimidated because look at him he is beautiful and then the others started talking to me and I was even more intimidated. I was scared that they were going to hurt me. And, me being stupid I ended up hurting them by going on a date with Michael who just wanted a date for shits and giggles with the other guys. I fell in love with them before I even met Michael but I was scared so I hid my feelings and tried to move on. But, knowing that I hurt them by lying to them makes me feel like an even bigger loser." I said as a tear ran down my face but Anne was there to whip it away. "Louis this is for you." She said handing me another pink note and kissed me on the check before I got out of the car. I walked into the building and to my first class which was music so I sat in my normal set and the boys weren't here. So, I pulled out the note and read it.

Lou, Darling, We aren't going to be in school today but like we said in an earlier note go on like its any other day. Sit where your normally would, eat what you normal eat, read what you normally eat. You do you Boo. See you soon <3, Us.

I smile at the note as Mr. Keith walked into the class and I realized today is the day that we are meant to sing our song to the class and the boys and I were meant to go first. "Okay, first up, Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Niall Horan, Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson." Mr. Keith said pulling out the TV. "Um, Mr. Keith. the boys aren't here and I forgot the song on my desk at home." I said as Mr. Keith kept on pull out the TV. "Actually the boys told me that they wouldn't be here and gave me this dvd and told me it was your song.?" he said putting the dvd in and hit play.

The video started with the five of us sitting in the musc room with Niall playing the gatiar then playing out through my experience with the boys and how we met and what they went through while I was in the hospital then they our voices were heard.

There's no one in town I know

You gave us some place to go

I never said thank you for that

I thought I might get one more chance

What would you think of me now

So lucky, So strong, So proud?

I never said thank you for that

Now I'll never have a chance

May angels lead you in

Hear you me my friends

On sleepless roads, the sleepless go

May angels lead you in

So what would you think of me now

So lucky, So strong, So proud?

I never said thank you for that

Now I'll never have a chance

May angels lead you in

Hear you me my friends

On sleepless roads, the sleepless go

May angels lead you in

May angels lead you in

May angels lead you in

May angels lead you in

May angels lead you in

And if you were with me tonight

I'd sing to you just one more time

A song for a heart so big,

God wouldn't let it live

May angels lead you in

Hear you me my friends

On sleepless roads, the sleepless go

May angels lead you in

May angels lead you in

Hear you me my friends

On sleepless roads, the sleepless go

May angels lead you in

On sleepless roads, the sleepless go

May angels lead you in

everyone in the room was dead silence, watching the video with curiosity. I looked around and there was tears in many peoples eyes. I then look back at the screen to see the boys sitting in the den they were all there but me.

"We made this video for you Louis, we knew you wouldn't remember that the assignment was do today so we stayed up all week and finished it in time for you. We wanted you to see what you what we went through well you weren't around, what we want in a relationship, that we want you." Harry said into the video camera. "Louis it may have only been a short time that we all have known each other but you mean the would to us." Liam said.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Louis

I kept on going through the day like it was any other. It is now the end of the day and I was going to my locker. When I got there and I opened the door I found a bouquet of red roses in there with a card and yet another sticky note. I took them out and smelt the roses. How did they know that roses are my favorite flowers? I then read the note.

Boobear, we hope you like what we have planned for our first date. Each of the us have picked something different and we want you to guess who's idea was whos at the end of it all. But, now that its the end of the day we want you to come find us. We will be at the first place we talked to you. Hurry up. <3, Us

I started thinking about where I talked to all the boys at the same time. Well, I first saw then at the restaurants when I first got here but I was only introduced to Liam and Zayn but I never talked to all of them and they didn't talk to me. I talked to Liam in the hall my first day of school but it was only to ask where Mr. Keith's room was. I then realized that we talked when I took there lunch spot at the table under the main tree in the court yard. I put everything in my bad and carry my flowers and go to the table to find the boys that I am falling for sitting at the exact table we first sat at and got to know each other better.

"Hello Handsome. We got to get going if we want to get where we need to go on time." Harry said taking my bag off my shoulder and carrying it for me. "Where are we going?" I asked as Zayn took the roses out of my hands and Niall and Liam each took one of my hands. "We each have a surprise for you. And, they are for us only to know and for you to find out." Liam said kissing my cheek. Next thing I know we are in the car and have been driving for about a half an hour when we pulled outside of a cinema that looked empty. "Come on Boo." Liam said pulling me into the theatre where they bought all sorts of snakes then we sat in an empty room with many sets to which we chose the middle and Grease started playing. I don't remember telling them that this was my favorite movie but I am so grateful that they chose this movie instead of a scary movie. I snuggled into Harry's side and pulled my feet up on Zayn's Lap with Liam and Niall sitting underneath me because I just wanted to be with all of my boys. Next thing I know I fall asleep on all of my boys and wake up when the end credits are on the screen. "Boo, are you to tired for this date. We can just go home and snuggle and go to bed." Liam said very worried. "NO! I don't want to ruin your plans I want to see what you all have in store for me." I said getting up and grabbing Niall and Harry's hand as we walk out of the Cinema. Next thing I know where pulling into a the Chinese place that I spotted them at on my first night here. We took the booth that I saw them sitting at when my mom and Dan took me the night I first got here. We sat down and had an amazing Chinese dinner and laughed and talked for about an hour. "We have to go, its a long drive to our next destination." Harry said paying the bill and getting behind the wheel to drive to our next destination, an hour and a half later I got out of the car with head phones on as well as a blindfold, getting a piggy back ride on Liam's back as they carried me and put me in a seat and took off the head phones and blindfold as I look around at the many people there, holding Ed Sheeran signs, 'What. What? Ed Sheeran?'

"NO WAY!" I screamed of the thousand of people in the little area, I looked at the boys and screamed "YOU DID NOT BRING ME TO ED FUCKING SHEERAN'S SOLD OUT CONCERT!" "And, what if we did Lou?" Harry said with his usual Harry grin. I jumped up and gave each of the boys a kiss on the lips before Ed Sheeran came out on stage and did his gig.

I never had this much fun in my life time. I am so grateful that I met these guys because I don't know what my life would be like if I didn't have them.

After the concert was over we ended up going to the beach and walking the beach right before the sun came up.

"So, how did we do?" Liam asked teasing me. "I had the most fun ever tonight. I don't know what I did to deserve this." I said snuggling into them watching as the pocked through the waves of the ocean. it was amazingly beautiful watching the colors peak out from the ocean as I set with my back to Liam's strong chest with my arms around Niall who was sitting in my lap and Zayn had his head resting on Liam's shoulder and Harry was laying with his head on Niall's thigh. "So, who do you think did what?" Zayn asked kissing my head as I looked up at him. "I think Liam set up the cinema date, I think Niall set up dinner, I think Harry chose the concert and I think you came up with the idea of watching the sun rise." I said thinking of the day that I have had. "Actually I thought of the concert." Liam said. "And I picked dinner." Harry said. "I picked the Cinema." Niall stated. "And, I wanted something romantic so I chose a walk on the beach before we asked an important question. Zayn said. "What's the important question?" I asked. "Will you be our boyfriend?" They all asked at the same time, I just sat up and gave them a each a kiss and snuggled back into them, they knew my answer. "We better get going before mom worries." Harry said setting up and seeing that we were out all night long.

Once we got into the car Liam drove as the other three got in there spot in the back of Anne's van so they were all snuggling me and that is how I feel asleep, snuggled up with my boys, my loves, my everything.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Louis

Life was going well for the last few weeks that were leading up to my court date. I was so nervous because Micheal, Ashton, Stan, and Luck have all been behind bars the last few days and today I had to go in front of people, maybe even cameras and point out what these boys are known for and because they come from daddies money they have very good lawyers, but I have a good feeling that something good is going to come out of this, and I have my boyfriends behind me, they have my back so I know that everything is going to be okay. 

I was woken up at 7 am to kisses all over my face so I giggle and try and push them kisses away but my boyfriends weren't going to have it. "Come on Boo. We need to get ready." Liam said pulling the sheet off of me and I just snuggle into Harry's side. "I don't want to go..." I pout and its true I don't want to go, I want to stay right here with my boyfriends and cuddle and have Harry bring me his delicious cooking but I know that if I don't do this then they are going to go free and there might be another incident just like this one, and next time the outcome could be worse. The only reason that I am going is that I don't want this to happen to anyone because they aren't afraid of who they are. "Boo, there was a call this morning," Liam said after I sat up. "For who, about what?" I asked looking at Liam very intensely. "Ellen wants to interview you before the trial," Liam said. "Ellen as in Ellen DeGeneres?" I asked shocked. "Yes, she heard about your "suicide attempt" and has been listening in on what is going on with you and when she heard that you had a court date today she called and wants an interview before you go in," Harry said kissing my head. "I'll do it," I said in a whisper. "Louis, she's going to ask personal questions she's going to going to pry into your past," Zayn said trying to get me to see why it is a bad thing to talk to her. "Zayn, if I don't want anyone in this world to go through what either of us has been through. I don't want to hear about some kid getting bullied so bad that they want to end it all or being pushed to death. And, I don't want to see someone's family go through what you went through." I said as a tear ran down my face. "Okay, I'll call her back and tell her you want to do the interview," Zayn said getting out of the bed and walking into the living room where the house phone is sitting. 

I got up and put on something conformable for the interview and put my dress clothes in my bag with my sketch book and took the bag out to the car. We got into the car and were off to the interview.

Liam

We just pulled into the studio and Louis is so nervous, once we walked in the dragged Louis to a dressing room while we followed them. After about a half an hour Louis was told that he was on in 5 so we all gave him a kiss and went to our seats in the audience. We just got in our seats when commercials were over and Ellen started talking again. 

"Okay, our next guest isn't a celebrity but his story has touched me. Earlier this year a boy by the name Louis Tomlinson was rushed to the hospital because of a said, "Suicide attempt" but today Louis is here with us the day of a court date to clarify the rumors that are being thrown around. Please welcome Louis Tomlinson." Ellen said and we all clapped and Harry whistled which made Lou blush. "Welcome to the show," Ellen said. "Thank you for having me," Louis said politly. "Well, Louis I hear you've had a hard past care sharing with us," Ellen asked. "I will share but I want everyone to know something first. Life always throws a curve ball at everyone, everyone has problems, everyone goes through bad times in their life I did, but I never once thought about death, I wanted to prove people wrong. I wanted to become something, I didn't want to be a victim that is why I am here today." Louis said. "You are a very bright person, Mr. Tomlinson," Ellen said. "Thank you, Ellen." He said with a genuine smile on his face. 

"So, how did the harassment start?" Ellen asked. "Well, it all happened the day that I came out to my father. he didn't like that and he was my school's PE teacher, so he told everyone in school and it was the talk of the school by the end of the third period. By lunch time I didn't want to be in school so I was on my way out of the building when the boys Stan, Ashton, and Luke all stopped me in the parking lot. They said they were going to teach me a lesson." Louis said with a tear running down his face. "But, you got out of there didn't you?" She asked Lou and he actually smiled which made us smile. "Yeah, it was right after my 18th birthday. My mom knew what my father had become, an abusive ass hole." He said then he realized he just swore on national TV. "I am so sorry Ellen, it just came out." Louis apologized. "It's fine Louis we can always bleep out any swear words you say before it goes on the air," Ellen said. "Okay, so... my mom knew what he was like. He was abusive to my mother when I was younger. So, when I was old enough, she left but promised to come back for me and she did." Louis said. "Who gives you courage every day?" Ellen asked and Louis really thought about this one. "Everyone gives me courage from the little girl proving people wrong to the talentless musicians selling thousands of records. I see potential in every single person and that alone gives me courage." Louis said with a big smile on his face. "I hear that you didn't leave your room after this situation happened. What brought you out of there?" Ellen asked and Louis blushed but said, "It might sound cliche but my boyfriends brought me out of the place I was hiding in. They made me realize that no matter what I didn't have to be afraid because they were always going to be right behind me." Louis said. "we have a music video that your music teacher sent into me after he found out that you were going to be on the show and he wanted the world to see this, take a look." She said then the video that we gave Mr. Keith the day we took Louis out on the date showed up on the screen with us singing. 

There's no one in town I know

You gave us some place to go

I never said thank you for that

I thought I might get one more chance

What would you think of me now

So lucky, So strong, So proud?

I never said thank you for that

Now I'll never have a chance

May angels lead you in

Hear you me my friends

On sleepless roads, the sleepless go

May angels lead you in

So what would you think of me now

So lucky, So strong, So proud?

I never said thank you for that

Now I'll never have a chance

May angels lead you in

Hear you me my friends

On sleepless roads, the sleepless go

May angels lead you in

May angels lead you in

May angels lead you in

May angels lead you in

May angels lead you in

And if you were with me tonight

I'd sing to you just one more time

A song for a heart so big,

God wouldn't let it live

May angels lead you in

Hear you me my friends

On sleepless roads, the sleepless go

May angels lead you in

May angels lead you in

Hear you me my friends

On sleepless roads, the sleepless go

May angels lead you in

On sleepless roads, the sleepless go

May angels lead you in

I looked around and saw that there wasn't a dry eye in the studio even Ellen had tears running down her face. 

"Who shot that video?" Ellen asked. "My boyfriends did, they wanted to show me that I meant a big part of the world to them. I remember seeing the boys with the camera for the movie nights and cuddly moments but it never dawned on me that that would come out as an official music video for a song we wrote for a high school music class." Louis said wiping his tears away too. "Why don't we bring your boyfriends down?" Ellen asked, then got out of her seat and walked up to where the boys and I were sitting and lead us to the couch where Louis was sitting, I sat on his left after giving him a kiss on the cheek and everyone in the studio awed. "Hello boy." She said then asked us to introduce our selfs. "Hi, I am Liam Payne, I am 17 years old. I am the star footie player as well as this years 2016 valedictorian. I will be going to New York with my amazing boyfriends to prose our dream of becoming musicians." I say then Zayn speaks up, "Hello, My name is Zayn Malik, I am 18. I am not the best in most my classes besides art and music but I do have Liam here to help me when I need it. I got accepted into Julliard school in New York City so when school is done and over with me and my boys are off to the big apple. I am also on the footie team, I'm the goalie." Zayn said smirking at Louis because Louis didn't know anything about New York yet. "I am Harry Styles and I am in many different clubs as well as on the footie team and I do kick boxing on the weekend. I am an AP student and I am a teachers aid for the culinary classes." Harry said and then it was Niall's turn, "My name is Niall Horan and I'm an eater!" He shouted making everyone laugh, 'that's my boyfriend always making jokes.'I thought. Niall then added, "Kidding my boys come before food but anyway I am a good student but music is my life. Harry forgot to mention that we both got a scholarship to a business program in New York because we are opening a restaurant that was given to me by a family member." Niall said giving a kiss to Harry's cheek and Louis looked even more confused.

**Author's Note:**

> This story can also be found on wattpad, where I will update first.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/96793084-i-am-broken-zianourry-prologue


End file.
